Amor Vincit Omnia
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: Marcella Lestrange is seventeen, has two great best friends, and her mother is one of the Dark Lord's servants. When she becomes Head Girl, she learns she has to share a room with Harry Potter. How will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So I really have never thought I would do a Bellatrix daughter story. I always sided on the Gryffindor (a.k.a "goody-goody") side because I liked it better and there were no evil bastards out to get people. But I looked over Bellatrix more closely and I thought she could make a kick-ass mother.

Chapter 1

Marcella stood in the abandoned empty room as her mentor and uncle, Lucius, showed her non-verbal dueling. He took great pleasure in watching people suffer. Makes sense since he is one of the most trusted Death Eaters.

Marcella Ariana Lestrange or Mari as she's affectionately called. Her mother Bellatrix is once escapee from Azkaban and the self-proclaimed most faithful servant of Lord Voldemort. Her father Rodolphus was a pure-blood Muggle-hating escapee as well. However when Marcella was only twelve her father walked out on her mother claiming that he did not share the same lust and love that she did. Since then Marcella vowed that if she ever saw her father again she would get vengeance for the emotional pain he caused her and her mother.

Marcella's seventeen years old, the same age as her cousin Draco. He's a few months older than her though and her favorite cousin. She was taught to hate all things relating to Muggles which included her other cousin Tonks and her first cousin once removed, Sirius Black. Marcella had met them once before but didn't think they were that bad. In fact, they were the only real Muggle-loving wizards she had grown to respect and appreciate. She never told her mother or her other aunts and uncles though.

Marcella was pointing her wand at Draco concentrating on the words, "Stupefy," but all her wand would do is make a fizzing noise.

"Patience, darling, patience," Lucius soothed her, hiding the disappointment in his voice.

Marcella sighed. She looked over at Draco who gave her a sympathetic smile. Him, her mother and her best friend Nicoletta were the only ones in the Death Eaters who were really patient with her.

That day after training Marcella walked up the stairs of Malfoy Manor from the cellar and into the kitchen. The little house-elf, Dobby, was hastily making breakfast.

"Good morning, Miss Mari!" Dobby said cheerfully.

Marcella quickly walked over and covered the house-elf's mouth with her hand.

"Dobby!" she whispered quietly, looking him in the eye. "Remember what I told you? You mustn't let anyone know that we're friends! Who knows what they'll do to you."

Dobby nodded and Marcella released her hand from his mouth.

"Sorry, miss," Dobby said apologetically. "What is Miss Mari wanting for breakfast?"

"Bacon and porridge."

"Right away, miss," said Dobby. Then he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Before Dobby returned with Marcella's breakfast, Bellatrix came walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning darling."

"Hello Mum."

Bellatrix wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "How was training?"

Marcella shrugged her shoulders. "I think Uncle Lucius is disappointed in my skills."

Bellatrix kissed her head. "Don't fret so much about it sweetheart. I'm sure Uncle Lucius is just envious."

Marcella smiled. She continued to eat her breakfast.

"Have your Hogwarts letter come Marcella?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes. And Mum..." Marcella took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been made Head Girl."

Bellatrix stared at her blankly. "You're just like the Dark Lord, you are."

"But Mum, you know I don't want to be like him!" Marcella defended. "I can try and owl the school to see."

"Shh, not to worry dear," Bellatrix said. "Have you found out Head Boy?"

"Yeah. Ehrm..." Marcella looked down. "It's Potter."

Bellatrix laughed scornfully. "Potter? That Potter brat?"

Marcella nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry Mum. Potter is not my type."

"No of course not," Bellatrix nodded. "Don't worry Mari, Mummy will find a way to sort this out."

Marcella smiled. "Thanks Mum."

* * *

So what do y'all think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Bellatrix took Marcella to the train station and into Platform 9 3/4. The ruby red paint shone more brightly this year and more parents seemed to be coming with their children.

"Mari!"

She looked to her left and saw her best friend Nicolette (Leta) Zabini coming towards her pushing her trolley cart. Marcella was glad Nicolette changed her last name. She's really related to the Dark Lord a.k.a Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle. If anyone knew about her real name she was bound to be beat up and/or feared of by the entire school. Her dad is a notorious Dark wizard.

"Hi Leta," Marcella said cheerfully.

Marcella said goodbye to her mother and walked onto the train.

"Hogwarts is a pathetic excuse for a school."

Marcella rolled her eyes. Although she did love her cousin she hated his complains about everything.

"You've said that every year since fifth," I told him. "It's just a school."

"I know," Draco said, though Marcella was certain he didn't.

She sighed and stood up from the seat. "I gotta go to the Heads' compartment."

"Hey," Draco called making her turn around. "If Potter gives you any trouble-"

"I'll be able to sort him out," Marcella said fully knowing that wasn't what he was gonna say. She smiled at him and then exited the compartment into the aisle, and then headed towards the Heads' compartment.

"You're late," as soon as she walked into the compartment Harry instantly rebuked her. Marcella rolled her eyes.

"You're obnoxious."

Harry sighed. "I still don't get how Bellatrix's daughter is Head Girl."

"It's a gift," Marcella smiled. "Now come on, introductions."

All the fifth or sixth year Prefects were already there. This year Ginny Weasley (6th year Gryffindor), Luna Lovegood (6th year Ravenclaw), Ellie Dawson (fifth year Hufflepuff) and Curtis Sykes (fifth year Slytherin) were among the Prefects in the carriage.

"Welcome to our new Prefects," Harry began. "You have been chosen for this position by Dumbledore and your Heads of House because they feel you are the best to represent for your house. It is your job to help enforce the rules. Prefects have the power to deduct House Points and assign detentions. Please, don't abuse your position-" he shot a Look to all Slytherins in the carriage. Marcella rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Otherwise your prefect badge will be taken away. Any questions?" When he got a head-shake from everyone in the carriage he smiled. "Good. Now go patrol the train."

Everyone smiled and got up then walked out of the room.

"What do you want me to do, boss?" Marcella asked mockingly.

Harry gave her a Look. "Patrol the train. Report any misconduct even if it's your own House," he told her as if he told her a thousand times prior.

Marcella smiled. "Lovely."

As Harry was about to leave to do his rounds, Marcella suddenly had a change of heart. "Hey, Harry?"

"What?" Harry turned around, not too eager to start a conversation with her.

Marcella sighed. "I'm sorry about Sirius. My mum-she can be a little-"

"Deranged? Ruthless?" Harry said. "Arrogant?"

Marcella narrowed her eyes. "OK I get it. I just tried to offer some sympathy towards you I didn't need a go at my mother."

Harry rolled his eyes. "News flash: I don't need your sympathy."

With that he turned and walked down the aisle. Marcella sighed in frustration and went off to do her rounds.

All the second to seventh year students took their seats in the Great Hall hours later. Minutes later, Professor McGonagall led the first year students into the hall to await their sorting. Some had water dripping down their body thanks to a prank from Peeves and some were fascinated by the bewitched ceiling that looked like the night sky. From her table, Marcella heard her cousin and his cronies snickering at their new source of prey to torture.

The names continued to dwindle down until a "Ziegfeld, Annabeth" was sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood up.

"To our new students, welcome. To our old, welcome back. I am sure you are all hungry and cannot wait to sink your teeth into our great feast, but first I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Remus Lupin."

Many students clapped. The Slytherin table all balked except for Marcella who was interested in the werewolf's teaching.

"Remus Lupin has agreed to take back his post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Aside from that the normal staffing posts remain the same for everyone. I would like to remind you all that Mr. Filch has extended his list of forbidden dark objects and prank devices including all love potions. If one is to be caught with any of these items in the corridors, the consequences will be severe."

After the feast the Prefects all were escorting the first years to their dormitories. Marcella stood up from the table and made her way out of the Great Hall to her Heads' common room.

She arrived at the small common room and walked inside. The dormitory was decorated to represent both Gryffindor and Slytherin. One wall was nothing but several Gryffindor flags and one wall was filled with Slytherin. There was a ruby red couch that sat in front of the fireplace and it looked just like the regular dormitories. Marcella smiled. Her mum may not appreciate it but she didn't think it looked half bad.

She plopped down on the couch just as the portrait hole opened and Harry walked in.

"Wow. It's nice, I guess."

"Yeah, sure, great," Marcella said absentmindedly.

Harry sighed. This was gonna be a very long year.

Author's Note: Posting another one since TomFeltonLover007 will kill me if I don't! Should Harry have accepted Marcella's sympathy? Or was Marcella just trying too hard?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Look," Harry sighed after another moment of silence. "I've been thinking..."

"There's a shock," Marcella cut him off sarcastically.

Harry ignored her. "It's our last year at Hogwarts and if we have to share a common room together, then I think we should make the best of it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

He sighed again. "Let's...try and be civil with each other, okay?"

Marcella laughed. "Just a few hours before you told me you didn't need my sympathy. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. I'm just as surprised as you are."

Marcella thought about it for a minute. "OK. I guess we can do that."

Harry smiled. "Great."

"But please don't have a go at my mother or any member of my family," Marcella said. "And don't let Draco know we're civil."

"OK. And don't take the mickey out of my friends," Harry said.

"Deal."

He smiled and plopped down on the couch next to her. She looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down against the windowpane. She tried to ignore the rising lump in her throat and the tears that came to her eyes but she couldn't.

"I have to use the loo," she said.

She got up and went in. She locked the door and slid down against it. She let the tears fall down her face. She shut her eyes and let the memories flood back.

_Flashback._

_Marcella sat on the couch of Malfoy Manor reading a book. It was mostly quiet around this time. Her mother, aunt and uncle had gone off to a meeting with Voldemort and Draco was in Diagon Alley meeting up with Crabbe and Goyle_

_Just then the window slid open. Marcella jumped and turned around, wand in hand._

_"Expelliarmus!" a voice shouted._

_Marcella's wand flew out of her hand and Theodore Nott stepped out from the shadows._

_"Hello, beautiful," Theodore said smirking._

_"No," Marcella whispered. "Theodore, please."_

_Theodore then slapped Marcella across the face. "Shut up!" he yelled. Then he lowered his voice a little. "You may be Malfoy's cousin and an equal Slytherin but you're just nothing but a dirty whore."_

_Marcella turned and tried to run away but Theodore grabbed her wrists roughly. "Now, now, what's the rush? I'm not finished with you yet."_

_Theodore casted a Silencing Charm on her and shoved her forward, onto the couch, jumping on top of her._

_"I'm going to show you Lestrange. I will be your first. I'm going to teach you just how a filthy whore should be treated."_

_He then lifted her skirt and moved his hand underneath, where he shoved her underwear aside and slipped a finger into her. She desperately hoped that her mum would come back and help her, but Voldemort did tend to make the meetings last an afternoon._

_Laying there, getting raped, was the scariest thing that has ever happened to Marcella. Theodore was, by no means, gentle and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fight him. His tough hands removed all her clothes._

_After Theodore removed his fingers, he placed a kiss to them in an almost amorous fashion._

_"That was delicious Lestrange."_

_He then released her and she couldn't move. She closed her eyes and sobbed. Theodore swaggered away from her, and the sound of his wicked snicker followed. It made her want to heave._

_End Flashback_

After the incident, Marcella was emotionally distressed. She wasn't that much the same after that. Marcella wanted to tell her mum, but she couldn't find the strength to. Her mother, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius soon saw how damaged she was and were deeply concerned.

Marcella opened her eyes, getting back to reality. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. She cleaned herself up and made it look like she hadn't been crying. She took a deep breath and let it out. She washed her face and walked out back into the bright, dormitory. She walked over to the couch and plopped down again.

"You alright?" Harry asked her. "You were in there for a while."

"Yeah. Fine."

He smiled and looked down at his watch.

"It's nearly ten, we'd better head up."

"Alright." Marcella said.

He smiled at her. "G'night."

"Yeah. G'night."

The two of them both walked up to their separate bedrooms. Marcella walked in and closed the door shut. She took a seat on her bed, lifting up the covers. She heard another loud clash of thunder and let out a deep breath.

The storm was just making the memories come worse.

Author's Note: Did anyone expect that?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Haven't posted this in a while. Sorry to keep you waiting!

Chapter 4

The next few weeks, Harry and Marcella have sparked a sort of...friendship. They tried to be as discreet as possible when around other people, but soon they stopped tormenting each other and name-calling altogether. Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table when Harry walked in the hall one morning. He looked at the Slytherin table and saw Marcella staring at him. When she saw him she looked away.

"Since when are you friends with Lestrange?" Ron asked.

"Since we figured out we were sharing a common room," Harry answered. "We decided to try and be civil with each other."

"Really?" said Ron.

"Really," Harry said.

"You looking for a shiner from Ferret-boy?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Malfoy doesn't even know about it. It's been pretty interesting though."

Hermione smiled. "I'm happy for you Harry. Just be careful, alright?"

Harry nodded. "I have been."

Marcella adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she walked down to the dungeons for Potions. She walked through the door and sat down at the benches at the back of the classroom.

"Hello Mari. Make anyone cry today?" Draco asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Sadly, no," Marcella said, playfully looking over and smiling at him. "But it's only 9 a.m."

Draco smiled at his cousin. He turned to his table for a moment when the sound of footsteps appeared.

"Hey, guys," Leta said smiling.

"Hey, Leta," Marcella and Draco grinned.

"Silence!" Professor Snape's sharp voice said turning away from the wooden table. He swiftly made his way to the front of the classroom.

"As, most of you know, yesterday we discussed how to make the Draught of Living Death," Professor Snape said. "To recap, for some of you, the Draught of Living Death consists of squeezing the juice out of Sopophorous Beans with a silver dagger. "You should crush, rather than cut. A clockwise stir should be added every seventh counter-clockwise stir."

He continued explaining the process and Marcella looked around the room. The Gryffindors sat at the table opposite the Slytherins and there were some number that had made it to N.E. Potions. She saw Harry sitting in the middle of Ron and Hermione, the latter taking notes on the explaination.

"I have placed the needed ingredients on that table," Professor Snape said gesturing to the wooden table that was behind him. "Partners."

Everyone groaned silently. Snape ignored them and called out names from a piece of parchment.

"Crabbe and Goyle, Thomas and Finnigan, Potter and..." a smirk appeared on his face. "Lestrange, Malfoy and Weasley, Zabini and Longbottom."

Marcella sighed as Harry walked over to her table with his things.

Harry was on his way over when Malfoy stopped him.

"Try anything with her Potter, and the Dark Lord will have your blood," Malfoy whispered threateningly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind."

Draco glared at him and then walked over to work with Ron.

"Hi," Harry said quietly sitting down.

Marcella waved. "Hi. Let's get started."

And so they did just that. As Marcella was adding the Valerian roots into the cauldron, she caught a whiff of Harry's cologne. That smell of pine and woods. It was the same cologne that Theodore had emitted that summer day. Marcella felt her stomach do somersaults and she covered her mouth.

"What's up?" Harry said uncertainly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Marcella said through her hand. She then sprinted towards the door and ran out into the hallway, where she made her way to a nearby bathroom. Once inside, Marcella began to dry heave over the sink.

* * *

Harry and Draco both bolted up from their seats. Draco did a double take. What the hell was Potter doing?

"Potter, sit down," Snape ordered. "Malfoy go and fetch your cousin."

"Sir-" Harry started.

"I said sit down Potter," Snape hissed.

Draco smirked smugly and ran out into the hall. He looked around for her, but Marcella was nowhere to be seen. Draco walked down the hall and found the nearest bathroom. He burst open the door and found Marcella leaning over the sink, her hair hung down so that it covered her face.

"Mari?" Draco asked, concerned.

She didn't move from her position. "Go away Draco," she said dishearteningly.

Draco slowly walked over and stood right behind her. He then placed his hands on her shoulder. Her head slowly lifted and she looked at him through the mirror hanging above the sink. Her face was ghostly white and she had tears in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked. "Did Potter do anything?"

Marcella shook her head. "I can't tell you Draco. It's not Potter. Please don't ask me," she said closing her tear soaked eyes.

Her cousin turned her around to face him. He took off one hand but his right still rested on her shoulder.

"Of course you can tell me," he said attempting to look into her eyes, but she kept them closed and her head slanted downward.

"Mari, come on, look at me," Draco persuaded placing a finger under her chin.

"Draco, you don't understand." She still refused to look at him.

"I want to know who's hurt you."

She jerked away from him. "Damn it no! Just leave me be!" she shouted. Marcella then ran out of the bathroom and headed for her dormitory.

Draco sighed in frustration. He wanted to run after her, but decided it would upset her even more if he did.

Marcella halted to a stop when she reached the painting of a wolfhound.

"Ad astra!" she said frantically to the portrait.

The dog woofed and swung forward. Marcella bit her lip and stepped into the Heads' common room. She spotted Harry sitting on the couch reading his Transfiguration book. He looked up when he heard her come in.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked concerned.

Marcella nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just had something weird for breakfast."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Marcella smiled convincingly. "Nothing you have to worry about."

"Okay..." Harry still didn't look convinced. "Snape made me finish the potion alone. And don't worry he gave us a good mark."

Marcella looked relieved. "I'm sorry you had to finish the potion alone."

Harry feigned shock. "Wow. Never knew a Lestrange could apologize."

She poked her tongue out at him. "Never knew a Potter could feel sorry for a Lestrange."

He smirked. "Clever."

She smiled. "I should go ask Snape for the homework and-"

"Don't need to," Harry held up a piece of parchment. "Essay on the Draught of Living Death. Twelve-inch long."

Marcella felt grateful that she didn't have to give Snape a hard time. "Thanks," she said taking the parchment.

"Oh and ten points from Slytherin," Harry added as Marcella was heading up the stairs.

"What?" Marcella stopped short and looked over at him.

"Kidding," he smiled warmly, laughing a little.

Marcella shook her head but smiled. She walked up to her room and closed the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The school year was moving by fast. Marcella wrote the occasional letter to her mother and Narcissa and Lucius but secretly she was keeping in touch with her cousin, Tonks who responded in kind. Tonks never questioned her and thought she was a kind, independent young girl. Marcella was still civil with Harry and vice versa and Draco never had a clue. She was really good at being discreet.

Marcella now sat in the common room doing her homework. The fire burned brightly and chased away the chills of December. Christmas was only two weeks away. She had already purchased some of her presents for her family but has yet to owl them. She also found one for Dobby and Tonks but she made sure that it went directly to them with no chance of falling into the wrong hands.

"Mari," Harry walked downstairs into the common room. Since they were now considered friends, he had grown to calling her Mari like mostly everyone else does. "Aren't you hungry? There's supper in the Hall."

"Oh, yeah. I'm coming."

She stood up and walked out of the dormitory, downstairs. Harry followed. They parted ways in the Great Hall and Marcella walked to sit with Draco and Leta and everyone else.

"Hey guys," Marcella said.

"Hey," said Draco and Leta.

"Is Potter giving you any shit yet?" asked Draco.

"No Draco," Marcella said. "He's actually not that bad."

"Maybe he likes you," said Leta smirking.

Draco choked on his biscuit. Marcella patted his back repeatedly to help.

"Are you alright, Drake?" she asked.

Draco nodded taking a few minutes to catch himself. When he was able to talk, he took a deep breath, let it out and looked at her.

"Does he like you?" Draco asked her.

Marcella shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

Marcella shook her head. "No."

But what her cousin didn't know, was that Marcella was lying through her teeth. She was starting to become interested in Harry as they started to spend more time with each other and become friends. She found that he was everything you could ask for in a boyfriend. Sweet, funny, and, though she was afraid to admit it, really good-looking. But she could never tell anyone, not even Leta. She didn't want to risk anything.

An hour later, everyone retreated and went to their own common rooms. Around ten, after visiting Hermione and Ron, Harry returned to the common room. Marcella was writing something on a piece of parchment, but it wasn't homework.

"A little late Mari," Harry said while he plopped himself into the armchair beside her.

"It's only ten," Mari said. "Besides I'm writing Tonks a letter."

"Tonks?" Harry asked, surprised. "Tonks, the Metamorphagus who trips over anything and lacks the ability to behave herself?"

"Yeah," Marcella said.

"I didn't know you were friends with her."

"Well, she's not as bad as my family thinks," Marcella said. "Want me to tell her you said hi?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry smiled.

He decided to keep her company for awhile until she was finished. It was 10:30. They said goodnight and went to bed.

The next morning Marcella woke up, showered and got dressed. She went downstairs. Harry was waiting for her near the entrance.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

They walked out and down to the Great Hall. They went their separate ways and waved a hidden goodbye. Marcella got to the Slytherins and sat down. She joined Leta and some of her other friends and they began talking. That's when she saw him. Theodore.

His dark brown hair and cold hard eyes to match. His devilish smirk that he gives that makes her want to vomit. She never saw him before because she'd done a good job avoiding him. Now he was back and in the flesh. And she hated it.

He saw her looking and smirked. He went to come over, but she quickly engaged herself in a conversation with Draco and Leta. She didn't want to go through with that again. He wanted more. He wanted to cause her immense pain and torture. She just wanted to be left alone.

After all classes that day Marcella reentered the Common room. Harry was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Where were you?" Harry asked. "Classes ended an hour ago."

"I was in the library," Marcella said.

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Really," Marcella said.

"Well I was thinking about doing some extra training for Quidditch do you wanna-"

"No thanks. I'm good," Marcella cut him off and walked upstairs.

Harry looked taken aback as he watched her retreating form. Okay. What's up with her? One minute she's all pleasant and friendly the next she's secretive and sour. Something must have happened to her. But what?

Later that night Harry went up to his room and heard her crying. He knocked on the door.

"Marcella?" he said tenatively

"W-W-What?" Marcella's voice broke as she wiped her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah. J-Just r-reading a book," Marcella replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

In the room...

Marcella heard him walk away and she looked back down at the letter from Theodore.

Author's Note: So...this chapter seemed kinda suckish. Sorry about that. Gonna post another one tonight to make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three days later, things were pretty much normal. Marcella has spent her days in classes or Hogsmeade, and at night, holed in her room. She still is friendly with Harry, but he's growing suspicious when he hears her screams in the middle of the night. He still hasn't found out what was up with her.

That afternoon, Marcella sat in the Great Hall with Blaise and Goyle at lunch. They were talking about Quidditch. Goyle was a beater on the team. Leta came over and joined them. A minute later Mari's owl, Alexia swooped down and dropped a letter in front of her. She took it and opened it.

Meet me in the Entrance Hall. Can't join you-Draco.

Marcella sighed and grabbed her bag. She went out to the Entrance Hall and walked over to her cousin.

"Now what's so hard about sitting with your friends?" Marcella asked. "You going off to side with blood traitors?"

He rolled his eyes. "Funny. I'd die before I'd associate with the likes of them anyway."

Mari sighed. "Just get to the point."

Draco suddenly grew hesitant. "I er...kinda fancy Leta."

A smile spread across Marcella's face. "Draco Malfoy admits he fancies a girl. We should call the Prophet!"

"Keep your voice down. I don't think anyone heard you," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Mari said sheepishly. "But since when do you like my best friend? Plus the daughter of _Him?"_

"I don't know," he said. "What year are we in?"

Mari raised an eyebrow. "...Seventh..."

He thought about it for a minute in his head, then replied. "About fourth year."

"But we had that Yule Ball," I said. "She went with Blaise."

"I know," he replied. "He and I got in a bit of a row after that and...I hexed him."

"Wow. Someone's jealous."

"Yes I am."

I smiled. "Well now you have to ask her out."

"I can't do that," he said.

"Drake she's a girl. She doesn't bite," I said.

Draco sighed. "Fine."

Marcella smiled and she and Draco went back in to the table. Leta was laughing at something. Mari gave Draco a pat on the back and he walked over.

"Leta d'you want to come into Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" Draco asked. "As a date?"

Leta's ears went pink. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Leta smiled. "I'd love to Draco," she stood up and kissed his cheek. "I'll be at the Entrance Hall at ten," she walked off.

Marcella smiled and slapped Draco on the back. "Good on you, Romeo."

Draco beamed.

That night Marcella stood outside the common room waiting for Harry so they could go to the Heads meeting. She was patiently tapping her foot. Suddenly a shadow walked up. She looked up and saw Theodore.

"What do you want?" Marcella asked, annoyed.

"You," he smirked.

"Yeah well I'm not interested," Marcella replied in a fake sad voice.

"Oh come on. Surely you can't still have your knickers in a twist. That was five months ago."

"And still the most horrifying experience of my life. I know all of the facts Theodore."

"Come on Lestrange," he smirked. "I thought we had something special."

"Well you thought wrong. Not surprised."

Harry walked out through the portrait hole. He saw Mari talking to Theodore Nott. Nott looked exasperated and she looked livid. Harry could tell she needed to get out of there. He walked up and stood beside Mari.

"Ready to go?"

Mari turned and relief filled her face. She pushed past Nott and started walking. Harry followed. They walked down the stairs and arrived at the grand staircase.

"Who was that guy?" Harry asked.

"Just someone I used to know," Mari replied offhandedly. "Let's go."

Harry sighed and they walked to the to the meeting. They talked about Hogsmeade dates and the Valentine's Day Ball in two months.

"Goodnight," said Harry and Mari. They left.

Once they were in the common room Mari ran up the stairs before Harry even stepped fully in. He quickly followed.

"Mari wait!"

Mari turned around. "What?"

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned. "You've been pretty distant lately."

"I'm fine," she said.

"Are you dating Nott?"

"No."

"Were you?"

"Why are you asking all of these questions?" Mari asked.

"Because you looked pretty mad to be talking to him and he looked frustrated," Harry said.

"This is really none of your business."

"What isn't?"

"Nothing," she said.

Harry was irritated by now. "Bloody hell Mari! What's going on with you? You were doing so good at being civil but now you're just becoming more like you were."

"You don't know what I'm becoming!" Mari exclaimed.

"A cold-hearted bitch?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "Just like your mother."

Mari glared. "Don't you bring my mother into this! You should be glad you don't have to deal with me. From what I remember, you despised me."

"That was before we were being civil," Harry said, slowly putting his foot in his mouth. "I thought you-"

"You thought I was going to change? News flash: You don't own me. You don't force me to change."

With that she ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Honestly, after seeing the other side of her, he began to form a bit of an attraction to her. He just wish she'd let him help her with whatever she was going through. But maybe he screwed up so much that she won't ever talk to him again.

Marcella walked over to her bed and ran her fingers over the green and silver blankets. Memories of that summer began to flood back into her mind. She took a shaky breath as tears began to form in her eyes.

She slowly lowered down to sit on the floor. She leaned her head against the foot of the bed and let the tears fall.

Author's Note: So should Mari tell Harry what happened? Or will Harry find out on his own?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marcella sat on the couch writing a letter to her mum the next day. Harry came in.

"Actually left your room?" he asked sarcastically.

Mari ignored him. He sighed.

"We're all going to Hogsmeade today. You want to come?"

"I'll meet up with one of my friends later," Mari said.

"But we can go now."

"Yeah and I don't want to," Mari retorted.

He sighed again and left. Mari grabbed her two way mirror and contacted her other friend Selene.

"Hey Selene," Mari said into the mirror.

"Mari, hi, how are you?" Selene asked.

"Good. D'you wanna meet me in the Entrance Hall to Hogsmeade?"

"Sure. We can go shopping. I'll be there in five minutes."

They met up with each other in the hall. They went outside and walked to Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want to go?" Selene asked.

"Scrivenshaft's," Mari said. "I need a few new quills."

"Alright."

They started walking towards Scrivenshaft's.

"Not that I mind but uh...where's Potter?" Selene asked. "I thought you were getting on with him."

"We were. But he was being a git and prying into my business."

"How do you live with him?"

"I just ignore him," she said. "It's easy."

"If you say so."

Mari nodded and we arrived at Scrivenshaft's.

With Draco.

Draco walked down the snow-covered path to Hogsmeade with Leta. She looked very pretty with her hair all let down and curled. She was wearing a light lilac overcoat but still heavy enough to keep her warm in the weather and black slacks.

"Where d'you want to go?" Draco asked as they entered Hogsmeade.

"Oh, anywhere's fine with me," said Leta.

"How about we go into Honeydukes?" Draco suggested.

Draco grabbed her hand and led her towards Honeydukes. He kept his eye on the road, but he knew a smile spread across Leta's face. He smiled to himself and kept walking.

They arrived at Honeydukes and walked inside, their hands still intwined together.

"Care for anything?" Draco asked as they reached the counter.

Leta looked around. "I always loved the Cauldron Cakes."

Draco smiled and grabbed two packs of the Cakes in front of him. He placed it down on the counter and took out three Sickles. Leta's eyes widened.

"You don't have to-" she began.

Draco shook his head. "It's on me," he said.

Leta smiled as Draco gave the money to the cashier. She collected the money, bid them goodbye and they were off.

With Mari.

Mari exited the Three Broomsticks adjusting her coat on her body. Selene had separated from her when she saw her boyfriend, Lysander and decided to catch up with him. Mari didn't mind. Walking around alone had become a familar comfort to her. She groaned when she saw Theodore coming her way. There was no way out.

"Can I help you?" Mari asked.

"Heard you were alone here," Theodore said.

"I wasn't. But if I was, I wouldn't ask for your company.".

"We used to go here together all the time," he said.

"Back when we were going out," she retorted. "Before you were an insufferable prat."

"I love you Mari," he looked at her.

Mari scoffed. "You don't love me! You were only with me because you needed a good shag!" She lowered her voice a little. "Not to mention, you raped me!"

"You know you enjoyed it," Theodore smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "How long will it take for you to realize that isn't true? I'm done with you!"

"I don't believe you."

"Well believe it. Because I don't love you! In fact I hate you! Because of what happened and you won't leave me alone!"

Mari turned around and started walking back.

"You little-" she heard Theodore say.

_"Stupefy!" _another voice shouted.

She turned around just in time to see Theodore sent flying backwards through the air. She looked on the other end, expecting to see Draco, but was surprised when Harry revealed himself with a cold hard look.

Theodore stood up and glared at Harry. He raised his wand, but Harry was quicker.

"One hex, Nott, and I'll be sure to dock ten points from Slytherin," he threatened menacingly.

Theodore glared at him and then turned to Mari. "You were lucky this time."

He walked away. Mari felt dizzy as memories began to flood back. Her stomach began to churn and her hands felt clammy.

Harry went over to her and saw her face. "You alright?" he asked concerned.

Mari tried to move but she felt dizzy and almost fell to the ground. Harry quickly caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing," he said.

Mari didn't say anything. She didn't care that Harry had found her and was now carrying her. She just put her head on his chest and let him carry her all the way back to the hospital wing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't posted this in a while.

Chapter 8

Madame Pomfrey said Marcella was fine and that she just needed to rest. Harry felt a big weight lift in his chest. He felt concerned for Mari, despite their loathing and hoped she was okay.

He sat in a bench in the entry of the hospital. She was laying inside, being checked over by Madame Pomfrey.

"Poor girl," Dumbledore said from behind him. "Must've had a rough night."

Harry didn't say anything. Suddenly there were footsteps.

"Where is she?"

He looked up and turned around. Malfoy had entered with Nicoletta in tow.

Draco's fists clenched when he saw Harry. "What's he doing here?"

"Harry actually was the one who brought Miss. Lestrange here, Draco," Dumbledore answered. "You should be grateful that your cousin wasn't seriously harmed."

Draco glared at Harry. "Is Mari OK?" he asked to no one in particular.

"She's fine," Dumbledore told him. "She's just a bit drowsy but she's fine."

Draco sighed in relief. "Good."

"Say, Malfoy," Harry turned around to face him. "Mari was like this after Nott confronted her. D'you know why?"

Draco scoffed. "The only thing I know is that, that prat and her used to date last year. He chucked her."

"Really?"

Draco nodded. "Really. Good luck trying to ask her how. She wouldn't tell me."

Harry looked out the window in deep thought.

* * *

Mari sat in the chair with Madame Pomfrey.

"How have you been Marcella?" she asked.

"Well I just had another encounter with my ex. I'm not doing so well," Mari replied.

"Well before this. How have you been since the summer?" Madame asked. "We've offered some great Muggle therapy but you never responded."

"One, my mum believes that everything related to Muggles are scum and two, I don't need therapy. I'm fine," Mari said.

"You were raped."

"Yes I was. Am I scarred for life? Yes. Scarred as hell. But I can't dwell on the past."

"How have your nightmares been?"

"Awful, what do you expect?"

"Well everyone heels at their own pace. However I think if you want to feel a little better maybe you could wipe the memories away from your head."

Mari stood up. "Look, I am here because I felt dizzy and was about to faint, not to talk about Theodore. And how I'm healing is really none of your business!"

"Marcella-"

"I'm leaving."

Mari walked out and went into the entry. She saw Draco, Leta, Harry, and Dumbledore talking. She ran over.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Draco. "You had a date."

"We were going back to Hogwarts by the time we heard," Draco said. "We wanted to make sure you were OK."

"Well I'm fine," Mari said and smiled. "Thanks."

Draco and Leta smiled. "You're welcome."

"So, are you...?" Mari smirked.

Leta smiled and nodded. "Yep."

Mari smiled and hugged both of them. While she was hugging Draco she looked over his shoulder and saw Harry standing there. Mari mouthed 'thank you'. He smiled and mouthed 'Pleasure'.

"Love is, above all, the gift of oneself," Dumbledore mused as she pulled away from Draco.

She smiled.

"Chin up, Miss. Lestrange," Dumbledore said.

"Thanks sir."

He left. Mari turned to Harry.

"Want to go back?" he asked.

"Definitely."

He led her to the Heads' common room and she looked over my shoulder. Draco was glaring daggers at Harry. She laughed a little.

They arrived at the common room and Mari sat down on the couch.

"Want something to drink?" Harry asked. "Hungry?"

"Dinner's not for another hour," Mari said.

"I know. But I figured you might want something after being in the hospital."

She smiled. "Chocolate?"

_"Am I actually letting him cater to me?" _Mari thought. "_Wow. This is so weird. But I do kind of like it." _

Harry dug in his trunk and took out a box of chocolate. He went out and saw Mari's door opened a crack. He set the box down and opened the door. A little brown box sat near the doorway. He bent down and picked it up. He opened it and saw a bunch of photos and notes. All of them were mostly with Mari and Theodore. His eyes widened when he saw a Muggle pregnancy test sticking out underneath a bunch of papers. Why was that there? Is Mari pregnant?

"What are you doing?"

Harry spun around and saw Mari. She stormed over and grabbed the box.

"Why-did you-are you pregnant?" Harry sputtered out, speechless.

"NO! I WAS RAPED AND IT WAS NEGATIVE! STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Mari bellowed, furious and ran out.

Author's Note: Sorry it's short and sucky. But what do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: So I haven't posted this in FOREVER! Sorry! I honestly forgot about this story.

Chapter 9

Harry couldn't believe it. Little Miss I'm-So-Full-of-Myself-PMSing Lestrange was raped? When? How?

He went to her room and opened it. Marcella sat on her bed crying. Harry went over and sat down next to her.

"Mari, can-can you tell me how?" Harry asked tentatively. "I mean how the bloody hell did all of this happen?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mari yelled.

"Mari-"

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!"

"Mari-"

"I DO NO MATTER IF WE WERE CIVIL!"

"Mari I just want to talk about this. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"IT'S NOT MY PLACE TO TELL YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

Harry jumped up. "Can't you see I'm trying to!"

"And did you ever think _Harry_," Mari sneered with utmost loathing it was almost as if Harry was talking to Snape, "that maybe I thought that you being YOU would butt out? I don't need you! Yes my mom killed your godfather but at least you have a whole family that loves you! You accused me of helping her with the murder! And I will NEVER forgive you!"

Guilt built up inside of Harry. She was right. Then he did something neither of them expected him to do and sat down next to her, hugging her. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. She looked up at him, tears falling down her face.

"Listen to me, I'm sorry," Harry said sincerely. "I'm sorry for blaming you for something you weren't a part of. I'm sorry for underestimating you and what you have. I'm sorry for thinking that I'd be able to help when I knew nothing about you. But I'm gonna try and get to know you better now."

"But I've been such a bitch," Mari said.

"No you haven't. You've been hurt. And I want to help you. Let me help you. You cry every night about this," Harry said.

"I have no one to talk to about it. No one understands. My whole family doesn't even know either," Mari sniffled. "Dumbledore promised to keep it a secret but he can't understand."

"So talk to me about it."

Mari put her head on his chest and sighed. Harry used his thumb to wipe her tears.

"Come on. Talk to me."

Mari sighed. "His name was Theodore."

"Nott?"

"Yep," Mari nodded, "We met at one of Draco's parties."

"So, why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry asked.

"You think I'd want to tell you?"

"Point taken."

"We were happy until our fifth month together. Then he started getting really possessive and cold." Tears were falling down her face. "That was five months ago. We would've reached nine months yesterday."

Harry bit his lip and rubbed her back. "When did it...happen?"

"Some time after we broke up," Mari said. "He broke into my house when no one was home and...it just happened."

Harry patted her back. "I'm so sorry Mari. I wish I could've been there."

"I should've told someone. My conscience told me to. But I couldn't. Then I tried to write Draco a letter, but I'd rip up each one. The words just didn't come out right. And then I find out we were Head Boy and Girl and I just thought if I pushed you away, you'd leave and I'd never have to tell you. Because I didn't want you to think I was a slut."

Harry was shocked.

"I'd never think you were a slut. Yes maybe you do act full of yourself and self-centered. Yes you did have some form of sex. But I'd never think you were a slut."

Mari looked up at him. "Do you really mean that?"

"I really mean that."

Mari reached up and wiped the remaining tears off her eyes. She stared at him. He stared at her. Then in the heat of the moment she leaned in and kissed him. Harry was shocked but found himself kissing her back, and it felt like nothing they've experienced before. This kiss was real. They felt the sparks. Harry pulled her close and Mari wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, letting all her problems escape her.

After what seemed like a lifetime they pulled apart for air.

"Harry I..." Mari couldn't find the right words.

Harry nodded. "I know. But I've wanted to do that for awhile."

Mari smiled. "Me too."

Harry smiled and hugged her tight. She hugged him back just as tight and buried her head in his chest. They both sat there in their embrace.

Author's Note: So this kinda sucked. But the good news is Mari and Harry finally kissed! Yay! And Harry finally found out!


End file.
